warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gear Store
The Gear Store Description The Gear Shop is a In-Game Feature that allows Players to purchase unique or hard to acquire items with their earned Medals. Current Gear Store Items - Indicates Items that are available for a Last Chance. UNITS ---- TECH ---- SPECIAL OPs ---- THORIUM ---- Store Content History For more information on this topic see : Gear Store Content History Update History *The Gear Store was reduced the price of many items in the Game Update of Mar 24, 2016. *The Gear Store added the Last Chance & Sale labels in the Game Update of Jan 12, 2016. *The Gear Store removed the Limited Time labels in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Gear Store lowered the cost of Charged Ordnance in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Gear Store added 7 Units for a Limited Time in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2014. *The Gear Store received a complete Medal cost restructure in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2014. *The Gear Store marked 3 Units and 16 Tech Items as "Last Chance" in the Game Update of Nov 12, 2014. *The Gear Store altered UI parts and made some Price Adjustments several Store Items in the Game Update of Apr 10, 2014. *The Gear Store was introduced in the Game Update of Oct 16, 2013 & Oct 17, 2013. *No Further Updates Additional Info *The maximum Medal capacity of the Gear Store is 30,000. **Any Medals earned exceeding this limit will be LOST. Trivia *When the Gear Store Medal Costs were Restructured all Player's Medal Balances were multiplied by 10x. *The Gear Store window is labeled "Spoils of War" which is the same name a feature for new Players : Spoils of War. Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Are there any plans to release more technology into the gear shop? **Absolutely! What would you like to see? - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) *When is next gear store add of tech and units? **Very soon - September or early October. - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/01/16 ) - March Gear Store Update - ( Official ) - March 2016 Store Update *Kixeye Forum ( 03/28/16 ) - March Gear Store Update - ( Official ) - April ( 2016 ) Gear Store Update Gallery - Animated in-game gear menu.gif|In-game menu Gallery GameUpdate 10-16-2013.png|Game Update: Oct. 16, 2013 - Gear Store Introduction GameUpdate 12-12-13.png|Game Update: Dec 12, 2013 Crusader X & Behemoth Schematic GameUpdate 04-10-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 10, 2014 Viper X & New Epic Tech GameUpdate 10-15-2014.png|Game Update: Oct 15, 2014 Specialized Platforms new gear.png|Game Update: Nov 26, 2014 - New Gear GameUpdate 12-23-2014.png|Game Update: Dec. 23, 2014 Metal Cost Restructure GameUpdate 01-28-2015.png|Game Update : Jan 28, 2015 New Special Ops & More... GameUpdate 06-02-2015-2.png|Game Update : Jun 02, 2015 Gear Store Update GameUpdate 06-30-2015.png|Game Update : Jun 30, 2015 Gear Store Update GameUpdate 08-04-2015.png|Game Update : Aug 04, 2015 Gear Store Update GameUpdate 01-12-2016.png|Game Update : Jan 12, 2016 Gear Store Update GameUpdate 02-02-2016.png|Game Update : Feb 02, 2016 Gear Store Update GameUpdate 03-01-2016.png|Game Update : Mar 01, 2016 Gear Store Update GameUpdate 03-29-2016-(3).png|Game Update : Mar 29, 2016 Gear Store Update Video Navigation Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z